nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/The Death of Call of Wikia
The rest of the series has been cancelled. However I'm still sharing what was planned. I've recently done an overhaul of my User Page on Call of Duty Wikia and during that overhaul I decided to create two subpages, one being a "museum" of my avatars and the other being info on every installment of the Call of Wikia series. Now to put it bluntly I know if I simply link you to the page you'll read it there and not come back here to comment like I want you to, so here it is right here: Call of Wikia: Brony Warfare *Status: Complete *Comments: Over 100 *Time to Make: 2 hours *Serious/Parody = Parody *Main Theme = The start of Bronyism The popular Call of Duty Wiki admin, Smuff, goes missing and Magma-Man along with several other users of Nazi Zombies Plus are sent to find him by the Wikia staff after they were impressed by their performance with previous events. They find him at a "MLP" Wiki and he has turned into a horrible monster that escapes and starts infecting all the users and wikis he comes across, "bronifying" them and heads for the Call of Duty Wiki, one of the biggest and most visited Wikis. Magma-Man and his allies travel through many different Wikis chasing him down and it all leads up to a climactic battle at the Call of Duty Wiki with Smuff fully transformed into a "Brony Mind" a huge mass of plastic and sparkle glitter. Smuff is killed and the infection is destroyed with the exception of Eternal Blaze, who survived but was still infected. He went into hiding. Call of Wikia II: War for Wikia *Status: Almost Complete (Lacking multiplayer) *Comments: Over 50 *Time to Make: 6 months *Serious/Parody = Both *Main Theme = Battlefield fanboys/Call of Duty haters Some Battlefield fanboys hate that Call of Duty related things are allowed on Wikia and after being kicked out of the Battlefield wiki for being dumbasses they go on a quest to get hacks so they can dethrown the Wikia staff and take over Wikia. With the help of Daniel Smith, Magma-Man's nemesis, they succeed. Wikia starts to fall apart from not being maintained properly and Magma-Man, now an admin replacing Smuff on the Call of Duty Wiki, leads a team of Wikians in a desperate attempt to retake Call of Duty Wiki and stop the fanboys, and they succeed. However Daniel lives on at the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki and now has control over the mechanical armies the fanboys created as well as the armies of the Nazi Zombies Plus articles. Call of Wikia III: Endgame *Status: Cancelled **Reason: Too much effort, too little interest *Comments: N/A *Time to Make: N/A *Serious/Parody = Serious *Main Theme = Rivalry between me and Daniel Smith This would be the final chapter in Magma-Man's story. It's pretty much the Wikia apocalypse. The damage left by the fanboys is done and Daniel won't fix it. He only cares about one thing, killing Magma-Man. This story was very well developed and very dark, emphasizing the fact that Magma-Man, the hero of Wikia that everyone put there hopes on, wasn't a hero, just a normal Wikian in the right places at the right times, who was willing to do what was right. He becomes a major burden to Wikia, attracting the full might of Daniel Smith's armies and also of the bronies, now mutated and decayed to much more horrific creatures, who want revenge on Magma-Man for destroying the "Big Ball o' Smuff" from the first game. Magma-Man eventually reaches Daniel, followed by the surviving members of Nazi Zombies Plus, but is very brutally killed in full display off all those who followed him, now captive. Daniel then demands everyone bow to him and swear to be his slaves or he will let them die with the rest of the decaying Wikia. Violetofen shakily steps up. Daniel smiles smugly but then Violetofen runs to him and kicks him down, then frees the others from captivity. Violetofen and the other Wikians over-power Daniel and ban him from NZP, then they hack into his source code and terminate him. Call of Wikia: Cold War *Status: Cancelled/Possible Release **Reason: This would be easier to make like CoW1, so I may make it eventually when I'm bored. *Comments: N/A *Time to Make: N/A *Serious/Parody = Parody *Main Theme = The Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War A prequel that took place emediatly before Call of Wikia 1, this would be the events that led Magma-Man to be picked by the Wikia staff to locate Smuff. A parody of the Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War, a civil war that took place on the Wiki on how it should be run, which led Daniel Smith to becoming Magma-Man's nemesis. Call of Wikia: The Next Generation *Status: Cancelled **Reason: Plot is being used for other purposes *Comments: N/A *Time to Make: N/A *Serious/Parody = Serious *Main Theme = The Evolution of Wikia It is 50 years after Call of Wikia III. The codes for the original users has unexpectedly decayed over time, making them weaker and making it more difficult to properly run Wikia. It is clear they will eventually die. In response the new Wikia staff create a program that allows them to create new users by combining the coding of two exsisting users of there choosing, creating a new generation of Wikians. They would only choose some of the best contributors Wikia had to offer to ensure intelligent offspring. This plot is extremely complex and would take a huge blog to summarize and I have other plans for using it's plot in a similar set-up for a personal project so I won't reveal it. Category:Blog posts